1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nasal discharge aspirator, in particular, the nasal discharge aspirator is easily cleansable, and replaceable with variety of tool heads so as to attain multi-purpose usage in constantly wholesome state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A nasal discharge aspirator is an apparatus for inhaling nasal discharge from a patient""s nares. It is essentially composed of a pressure chamber and a nasal discharge aspirating tube. By means of the air pressure produced from the pressure chamber the patient""s nasal discharge is drawn into the aspirator and collected therein.
As the function of aforesaid nasal discharge aspirator is so simple that its basic structure has not been improved or changed for a long time.
As a matter of fact, there are several shortcoming inherent to such a conventional electric motor driven nasal discharge aspirator which needs a further improvement. As the nasal discharge container, pressure pump (in a chamber), and a battery unit is concentrated in one space without proper isolation therebetween, the inhaled nasal discharge is apt to flow here and there and stick to pressure pump causing pollution or clogging, microorganisms and parasites remaining therein can not be thoroughly by ordinary cleansing process.
Furthermore, there are analogous aspirators on the market, for example, nasal discharge aspirator, acne imbiber (acne vacuum massager), nose or eye syringe etc. They are commonly characterized in that the work is accomplished by a force produced from sucking and discharging a pressurized fluid through a conducting tube, but each one carries out its own single function and is not able to serve in multi-purposed way.
Inherent problem of difficult to clean up the apparatus as that described above remains all the same because if a strong water jet stream is employed to cleanse these aspirators, the electrical insulation for the driving motor will definitely punctures.
In view of the foregoing situation, the inventor of the present invention herein conducted intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products, with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of the improved structure for cleansable multi-purpose nasal discharge aspirator of the present invention herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide cleansable multi-purpose nasal discharge aspirator which is equipped with a sucking disc having a nasal discharge barrier unit so as to gather the nasal discharge in a restricted region therein thereby protecting the pressure chamber and mechanical part of the aspirator from being contaminated. The sucking disc is detachable from the aspirator housing so as to easily discard the dirty content thereby keeping the apparatus always in a clean state.
It is another object of the present invention that the above provided aspirator is enclosed with a water tight housing able to withstand submerging in water for cleaning, while the gas chamber inside is also hermetically constructed so as to keep out infringement of inhaled air or water into the mechanical parts such as the driving motor and the pressure pump, and the inner part of the aspirator is cleansable with a water jet stream.
It is a further object of the present invention that the above provided aspirator is functionable for sucking and ejecting all kinds of fluidal flow, accordingly, variety of working heads is attachable to this aspirator for performing multi-purpose effect, for example to imbibe acnes with a pressurized air flow, and syringing eyes or nose with a water jet flow such that one of this apparatus of the present invention can cope with a plurality of conventional apparatus of single function thereby greatly cutting down the user""s cost.
To achieve these and other objects, the aspirator of the present invention is composed of a housing, a power supply source, a driving motor, a pressure pump, a switch, a pressure chamber, a detachable sucking disc, an inhaling tube, an air conducting tube, and a barrier unit.
The power supply source (battery unit), the driving motor, the pressure pump for producing pressurized fluid, are all accommodated in the housing, and the switch for controlling motor ON/OFF, is mounted on the outer surface of the housing. The pressure chamber provided at the front end of the housing and having an air intake aperture and an air discharge aperture is connected with an open end of the pressure pump. The detachable sucking disc is fitted to the air intake aperture from outer side of the housing, while the air discharge aperture is communicated with the outside of the housing. The inhaling tube is connected to the front end of the sucking disc, and the air conducting tube is connected to the joint portion of the sucking disc and the air intake aperture. The barrier unit is interposed between the inhaling tube and the air conducting tube.
The barrier unit includes a tubular spacer and a plurality of slanted arcuate baffles.
The air conducting tube is encompassed by the tubular sparer, and the slanted arcuate baffles are radially disposed between the tubular spacer and the inner fringe on the base of the sucking disc such that a pressure is produced by actuating the pressure pump and inhales the nasal discharge into the sucking disc through the inhaling tube, the inhaled nasal discharge is detained in the slanted arcuate baffles region by the tubular spacer so as to keep the nasal discharge in a restricted region and not to infringe into the pressure chamber to contaminate the apparatus. The remaining inhaled air is released from the discharge aperture by way of the air conducting tube and the air intake aperture.
The used sucking disc can be detached and sterilized for reuse.
Meanwhile, variety of working heads is replaceable for the sucking disc for carrying out different functions as stated above.